1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to animal feeding devices and more particularly to a dispenser system for providing liquid food supplements to deer, cattle and the like.
The preferred embodiment of the present invention contemplates a user activated, liquid supplement container dispenser for dispensing a viscous food supplement such as vitamin or mineral enhanced molasses or the like.
The dispenser is configured to be compatible with a large variety of containment systems and stands, and to provide effective, controlled dispensing in the wild with little maintenance.
The present invention provides an inexpensive, durable system for the dispensing of various nutritional supplements which is compatible with various animal groups and circumstances.
2. Prior Art & General Background
The prior art has failed to contemplate a portable, maintenance free, effective system for the dispensing of nutritional supplements in the wild or on the farm for various catagories of animals, including deer, cattle, and the like.
A list of prior patents which may be of interest is presented below:
______________________________________ Patent No. Patentee(s) Issue Date ______________________________________ 483,925 Hurdle 10/04/1892 586,148 Tobias 07/13/1897 841,283 Tjossem 01/15/1907 1,080,133 Zimmer 12/02/1913 1,498,220 Winkler 06/17/1924 1,569,990 Lovering 01/19/1926 2,158,093 Teske 05/16/1939 2,158,094 Teske 05/16/1939 2,293,643 Evans 08/18/1942 2,807,235 Piel 09/24/1957 2,972,334 Braden 02/21/1961 3,459,159 Reed 08/05/1969 3,515,098 Thurmond 06/02/1970 3,589,338 Lovitz 06/29/1971 3,638,617 White 02/01/1972 3,734,060 Collison 05/22/1973 3,771,496 Atchley 11/13/1973 3,901,191 Smith 08/26/1975 3,946,703 Wheat 03/30/1976 4,386,582 Adsit 06/07/1983 4,667,430 Ziese, Jr. 05/26/1987 ______________________________________
As indicated by a review of the above, the prior issued patent pertinent to the present invention may be divided into six subject areas:
1) salt feeders incorporating cylindrical rotating means for dispensing salt as a supplement to livestock and the like;
2) feed boxes incorporating cylindrical, rotating dispensing apparatus for dispensing dry feed;
3) liquid feeders incorporating spherical or cylindrical rotating feeding members wherein the feeding means comprises a ball or the like partially submerged in a trough of feed;
4) miscellaneous deer feeders utilizing various technologies;
5) miscellaneous other feed devices; and
6) water dispensers.
With regard to (1) above, please see U.S. Pat. No. 841,283, 586,148, and 483,925 issued 1907, 1897, and 1892 respectively, teaching similar designs for "salt licks" utilizing cylindrical dispensing means associated therewith.
With regard to (2) above, please see U.S. Pat. No. 1,569,990 teaching a granular feed box dispenser incorporating cylindrical dispensing means somewhat similar to that taught in the above salt dispensers.
With regard to the liquid feeder class, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,946,703, 3,901,191, 4,386,582, 4,734,060, 3,459,159, 2,293,643, 2,158,094 and 2,158,093 issued from 1937 to present. Virtually all of the above cited prior art teaches wheels, balls and the like partially submerged in a reservoir of liquid feed below the wheel or ball, therein teaching a different apparatus than that contemplated in the present invention
Relative to the miscellaneous deer feeding class, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,430 teaching a capillary operating scent dispensing apparatus for luring bucks and the like to an area for hunting purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,617 teaches a "deer and wild turkey feeder" wherein the action of the animal eating an ear of corn on the apparatus causes it to dispense an amount of feed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,515,098 issued 1970 teaches a "wildlife feeder" wherein the animal's action of eating on a piece of brush or the like dispenses feed, as does U.S. Pat. No. 2,972,334, save for a slightly different apparatus design.
With regard to miscellaneous feeders, these encompass 3,840,040, 3,589,338, 2,807,235, 1,492,220 and 1,080,133, contemplating various designs for poultry feeders, Capillary feeders, tube-type water apparatus, etc.
Finally, class (6) encompasses only U.S. Pat. No. 3,771,496 teaching a "demand delivery pump for small animals".
As may be determined by a review of the above, the prior art has failed to contemplate a liquid feeder device as contemplated by the present invention. The prior art liquid feeders, especially liquid supplement dispensers, are shown to be rather bulky, expensive, permanent devices which would be impractical to use in the field. Further, the prior art liquid supplement dispensers appear to be less resistant to rain, dust, and other climate variables when compared to the present device.
Lastly, the prior art has failed to contemplate a device which may be easily reconfigured to have various volume containers and dispensers, as is contemplated by the present device.
3. General, Summary Discussion of the Invention
The present invention overcomes these prior art problems by providing a system which is highly reliable, relatively economical and very cost effective, teaching a food supplement dispenser which is adaptable to a variety of situations and elements, with superior overall performance over the prior art.
The present invention is configured to be effective in the controlled dispensing of viscous food supplements such as enriched molasses or the like to wild or domesticated animals.
The preferred embodiment of the present invention teaches a dispensing device comprising a rotating dispensing surface which is in communication with a gravity ball valve, configured to control the flow of the fluid.
The dispensing surface, in addition to rotating about an axis, also is configured to travel in a linear direction toward the gravity ball valve, pressing the ball valve out of its seat and thereby opening the valve a small amount in order to allow the fluid supplement to be drawn by gravity through the valve opening and onto the dispensing wheel, where it contacts the animal's tongue. It is the animal's "licking action" which rotates and moves the dispenser wheel for dispensing the supplement.
The present invention may be used in a variety of configurations, including portable, single feeder systems utilizing, for example, a one liter soft drink bottle as the reservoir and affixed to a tree, to a multi-feeder system affixed to a 55 gallon drum, with its own stand.
The present system is configured primarily for providing food supplement dispensing means for wild or domesticated deer, in order to help the animal's development of its antlers, growth, and general health. It is believed that such a food supplement system is unique in its apparatus structure and system, which is configured primarily for effective use in the wild.
While it is an object of the present invention to provide a food supplement dispenser for wild or domestic deer, the present system may be utilized for a variety of animals.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide food supplement dispenser system which may be used for a variety of animals, domestic or wild.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a food supplement dispenser which is adaptable to different size and configuration reservoirs or storage containers and stands.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a food supplement dispenser which provides an effective, controlled means of dispensing a viscous liquid food supplement in a consistent manner.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a food supplement dispenser which may be adjusted for use with various viscosity supplements.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a food supplement dispenser system specifically designed to provide better heath and rack characteristics to the deer population in a particular area.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a food supplement dispenser which is inexpensive to manufacture and easily replaceable.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a food supplement dispenser which may be effectively used in a variety of elements without lessening performance.